


Goodbye Sweet Prince

by little_lost_panda



Category: Pokemon, Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince has fallen, but may he never be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye Sweet Prince

She just couldn't understand it. He had come in here before, no direction, walking in circles, and then couldn't even stand up to her first pokemon. But later on, couldn't have been more than an hour since she had last seen him, and he just marches up and annihilates her whole team in three moves.

But his eyes were the thing that worried her the most. They had been directionless, lost before. But now they just seemed dead. There was no recognition at all, or very little at least. His Feraligtr was carrying him out of her gym, and even he seemed to have not much will left either.

"Please, what's happened? What's went wrong?" She asks, following behind. The Pokemon looks at her and then closes its eyes and stops. The boy, the little boy who looked so lost looked up at her.

"He's gone. They got rid of him. They left him." he whimpered. "I couldn't save him." Jasmine looked at both of them. She didn't understand. Who was gone, who had made that person, or maybe even pokemon, leave?

"Who?" she layed a gentle hand on his shoulder, wishing to hug him, he looked so sad.

The boy shuddered and started shaking with sobs. Jasmine looked up at the water gator in alarm. Who had done something so terrible to this child? "My Togepi. Prince Omelette. He's gone. The voices released him. They were trying to release Laser Gator. Omelette was the victim instead." the boy managed to get out before going silent. He had that lost and directionless look again. Like he wasn't he one in control.

She was scared, but she knew that he had to be more scared. Him and all of his pokemon had to be terrified of these voices that the boy claimed to be there. She watched the pair walk away and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight Sweet Togepi, be safe with Admiral and watch over AJ and the rest of the group. May Helix rest your soul.


End file.
